The Computing Core will provide software-, data-, and computing-related services to all participants of the Program Project. The majority of the Core's activities revolve around a number of applications that perform multi-modality, 3D, automated registration (or fusion) on medical imaging datasets. The algorithms comprising these registration applications will, in general, employ information theoretic techniques as described in the Introduction/Program Narrative. The applications themselves will typically be implemented in AVS5, a data analysis and visualization environment. The individual Projects will use registered datasets as described in the individual Project write-ups. A number of services will be offered by the Computing Core to support these new registration algorithms and to manage the large 3D image datasets on which they operates. The principle services of the Core are (1) to provide a standardized computing environment (consisting of centralized compute servers, a common computing lab, and coordinated computer code on all systems) and (2) to maintain centralized and coordinated retrieval, storage, archiving, and management of imaging data and other information. Other services include providing Project participants with training and consulting as needed for successful use of the Core's facilities and for success in carrying out the aims of the individual Projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This core will provide program computing support for the successful development of state-of-the-art imaging registration and quantitative imaging techniques for the management of individual clinical cancer patient's therapy.